Oswald Adventures Bonus: Treasure Island
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Takes place right after Return of the Grey Mouse, Oswald and Mickey find themselves searching through the deserted Discovery Island for lost teens only to find the island has something else living there. Something that wasn't supposed to be alive. Can the two find the teens and make it out alive? Rated Teen for gore. My first attempted at a Horror story.
1. Chapter 0

Author's Note:

No, I didn't read the creepy pasta that is about Treasure Island, I actually found out about there being one after I came up with the idea for this story and was doing research on what really closed down the island. Sadly I have no idea. No one seems to know the real reason since the company closed it like they did. Could it have been because of bacteria in the water? Possibly. Florida is known for their waters to have bacteria living in it. Could it have been the care the animals received, or in some cases, lack thereof? Once again, possibly. As for where the idea came from, I'd have to say a mix of my knowledge of Treasure Island being deserted and from recently watching GassyMexican's let's play of Five Nights on Treasure Island. If the creepy pasta is what that was made from, please let me know. I tried to avoid doing any research on that while writing to keep my ideas free of the creepy pasta's. After this gets finished (about the time you'll probably be reading this since I try not to post things that are incomplete) I'll look it up and read it for myself.

Chapter 0

October 31, 2015

1:01 am

"Can we get out now?" Amanda whispered over to her friend. "Hiding out in a stall isn't exactly fun."

"Harley still hasn't sent the all clear yet." Aleta said, pulling out her phone to check on the time again only to notice a minute tick by. She sighed before stowing her phone back in her pocket just in time for it to buzz. She looked at it, the light of the screen being the brightest light in the red bathroom, as a smile grew on her face.

"Finally!" Amanda said, standing up from her seat of the toilet.

"Shush!" Aleta growled. "We still have the security guards to worry about."

"Well let's just hurry up and get to the island." Amanda hissed back.

"You sure get grumpy this late at night." Aleta said, pushing open the stall door to let them in more of the exit's emergency glow.

"What can I say, I like my sleep." Amanda said, following her friend out of the restroom.

"You didn't have to come then." Aleta pointed out, keeping an eye out as they made sure they were alone.

They rushed towards the docks before Amanda said, "But I wanna see what's on that island."

Aleta rolled her eyes as the two made it down the dock. They looked out into the Bay Lake, the island almost calling out to them with a glow that showed even the deserted island was to waste electricity during the night.

"There you two are!" a male voice hissed.

The two looked down to see Harley putting on a life jacket over his Disney Park uniform while Luke was putting the oars in place.

"We are _not_ rowing, are we?" Amanda asked, surprised Harley didn't get a motor boat.

"We're trying to sneak, aren't we?" Harley pointed out. "No one's supposed to go over there."

"You don't think there's really some killing germ over there, do you?" Aleta laughed, dropping into the boat.

"Naw, that's just something paranoid people came up with." Luke threw off. "Come on, I wanna see what's still over there."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

October 31, 2015

1:11 am

"When did you say they're opening the gate?" Ortensia asked, leaning against the fence to help organize people entering Walt Disney World.

"One thirty. We've still got some time to kill." Mickey admitted, glancing over to see a field of little blue rabbits, all excited and impatient as they wait for the gates to open.

"I just don't get why we had to travel to Florida. Wouldn't it've been cheaper for us to go to Disneyland?" Oswald asked.

"Well, since they only let us toons into the park one time a year, they have to make sure it'll be a night not so many humans will be there." Minnie explained. "A few times we've even been sent to Tokyo and Paris just so we could have a park."

"I am glad they do this for us." Ortensia admitted, glancing at her bunny children. "This is the first time they've gone to a real amusement park."

"First time for us too." Oswald pointed out as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I'm just glad you all could make it this year." Minnie said.

"Ya, it was annoying how you always had something that came up on Park Day." Mickey admitted.

Oswald shrugged. "Eh, can't be helped."

"Pst! Mickey!" a human's voice hissed, gaining the four's attention. They turned towards the gate to see a security guard waving them over.

"Is something wrong?" Mickey asked, leading the three curious toons with him to the gate.

"You could say that." The man admitted, a joking laugh escaped him. "Four teens snuck into Discovery Island, only one made it out."

"What?" Minnie exclaimed, covering her mouth in surprise.

"What's with people and that island?" Mickey asked, shaking his head.

"Mickey, could you come with me?" the security guard asked as he unlocked the gate. They got a glimpse on his name tag, reading Rick Eisner. "I'll let the girl explain, cause you wouldn't believe what she's saying until you see her."

"You mind if I tag along?" Oswald asked, pausing Rick in opening the gate.

Rick turned to Mickey who only shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Ok." Rick nodded, fully opening the gate.

"Be safe." Ortensia wished, grabbing hold of Oswald's hand to stop him.

"I will." Oswald smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"She's in the office." Rick informed, getting the two toons iside the gate before closing it back up.

"What happened to the other three teens?" Oswald asked as they followed the man to the security office.

"I'd guess still stuck on the island unless they'd try to swim across it." Rick admitted. "She said she took the boat they used to get back."

"So are any of the rumors true?" Mickey asked, already coming up with a rescue plan in his mind.

"I figured you would know more about it than me." Rick admitted. "I'm not high enough on the pay roll to know why they really closed it back in ninty-nine."

"Apparently neither am I." Mickey admitted, putting his hands in his pockets.

Oswald looked at Mickey, surprise on his face.

"I do know a couple of years ago a few broken animatronics were dumped on the island." Rick admitted.

"What? Why'd they do that?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"The story's corporate asked some intern to get rid of the machines and she boated over there to leave them to the birds." Rick said.

"What happened to recycling?" Oswald asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just the night guard. I don't even know if it's true. Never set foot on the island myself." Rick led them to a cleverly disguised building and opened the door, stepping aside for the two toons to enter.

"See, I told you help was on the way." A female voice said, the two seeing a teen sitting in a computer chair sipping at a drink with a female security guard staying close.

The teen looked up from her drink only to jump out of the chair, dropping her drink on the floor as she cried out, "HIM! That's the rabbit!" She rushed to hide behind the female security guard as everyone watched her in surprise. "Keep him _away_ from me!"

"I'll…uh…wait outside then." Oswald said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. He stared for a moment at the teen's terrified eyes before looking at Mickey.

"No, stay." Mickey ordered, determination crossing his face. He took a step closer to the girl who was still putting the female guard in-between herself and Oswald and said, "He's not going to hurt you."

"But he did!" the teen cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, keep him away from me."

"Mickey, it might be best if Oswald did step outside." The female guard admitted, twisting around so she could put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

Oswald didn't push it and quickly stepped outside, closing the door behind himself. As soon as the rabbit was out of sight, the girl visibly relaxed, though kept to the side of the security guard.

"Oswald wouldn't hurt you." Mickey tried, not sure about the girl.

"But he was on the island." The girl said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "He attacked me and Luke."

"What?" Rick asked, freexing as he was handing the girl a tissue.

"Start from the beginning, please." Mickey offered. "What's your name?"

"Aleta. Me and my friends decided to see what was over on Discovery Island. A photographer made it over years ago and we wanted to catch some video of the place. We rowed across and made it to the first building, the Parilion, when we somehow got separated. Amanda and Harley somehow disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Mickey echoed, interrupting.

"Well, we turned around, cause Luke was holding the camera and I had a GoPro so we were in the lead, and they just weren't there." Aleta admitted. "We thought they must've gone down the other path so we backtracked.

"When we got to the fork in the path, we were attacked by electricity."

"Attacked?" Mickey interrupted again, hoping for an explanation.

"That's the best word I can come up with." Aleta shrugged. "It was worst then being tazed."

Mickey decided against asking her how she knew that before moving his hands in a 'please continue' gesture.

"The next thing I remember seeing is that rabbit" she pointed outside to Oswald "coming after me. I must've dropped my camera about then cause I didn't have it when I rowed back"

"Any idea as to what happened to your friends?" Mickey asked.

"The rabbit took Luke, I think, and all I can guess is he took Amanda and Harley too." Aleta guessed with a shrug.

"Well, I can tell you the rabbit on the island isn't Oswald." Mickey informed, hoping the girl will realize her anger towards his wasn't needed. "Oswald and I just got off a plane."

"It's like if you're attacked by a dog." Aleta admitted, keeping her eyes adverted from the mouse. "Once that happens all dogs become a hazard."

"Mickey, can I talk to you outside?" the woman security guard asked, finally able to leave Aleta's side.

The two walked out, shutting the door behind them. Mickey quickly noticed Oswald standing a little ways away talking to Ortensia with his back towards Mickey.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Park Day, Mickey, but, well, since no one knows the true story behind the island and the company doesn't want anything about the island to hit media…" her voice trailed off.

Mickey took a glance at her name tag to read her name as Mary Kay before raising an eyebrow to her. "Three kids have gone missing to some maniac dressed up as my brother and _that's_ the reason you're giving me for why you haven't called the cops?" He pinched the bridge of his noise, fighting off a headache. "I wish Walt was still alive." He mumbled softly enough she wouldn't hear.

"Either way, we need to send someone over to the island and find the three." Mary Kay pointed out. "And since I don't know if there really is any bacteria there or not, I have to air on the side of caution. No humans will go unless wearing a hazmat suit."

"And let me guess, you don't have any?" Oswald asked, joining the conversation as he walked over, stopping next to Mickey.

"Last recorded one was on the island." Mary Kay admitted.

"Lovely." Oswald retorted.

"Ok, we'll need a motor boat, a throw away camera, some copper wire, and a switch." Mickey said, thinking ahead.

"What are you trying to make, an EMP?" Oswald asked, eyeing the mouse.

"Yap." Mickey nodded, getting a confused look from the rabbit. He turned to Mary Kay and added, "Oh, and a pocket knife would be nice."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 31, 2015

1:42 am

"You said an evil me?" Oswald asked, surprised as the boat they rode got closer to the dock on Discovery Island.

"Ya, according to April, he used a taser-like thing to attack her and Luke." Mickey explained, thankful for the headlamp Rick found for him as he worked on finishing his electromagnetic pulse on the floor of the boat. "I don't wanna know what that feels like so I'm going to be ready."

"Lovely, so between an evil me, birds, snakes in jars, and who knows what else, we have to find three kids?" Oswald summed up, cutting the engine so they could park their boat. "The island's what, eleven acres?"

"Could be worst." Mickey pointed out. "At least the island's still lit, and it's no bigger than eleven."

Oswald jumped up to the dock to tie the ropes off before pulling out his phone. "You said they got split up close to the Education Parilion?" Oswald asked, checking his copy of the island map.

"Actually, with how she was telling it, I think it was somewhere else." Mickey admitted, pocketing his EMP before getting out of the boat. He looked over at Oswald's phone and pointed to a forked pathway. "I think it was here, closer to Thirsty Perch."

"Well, let's head that way." Oswald said, pocketing his phone as the two started towards the old park. "I wanna know who's behind messing up my good name."

Mickey eyed his brother, a smirk on his face. "Good?" he quoted.

Oswald rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder into Mickey's before freezing, all humor gone from his face. "Hey, hold on." Oswald hissed, holding out his hand to stop the mouse. The two stood silent, surrounded by trees and plants overgrowing the walk way. A big bird flew overhead, calling out once before leaving them in silence.

"What?" Mickey asked, watching his brother's ears twitch around.

Oswald didn't answer for a moment, keeping his eyes to the forest before relaxing. "I thought I heard an animatronic." Oswald admitted. "One that's joints need repair."

"Well Rick did say some animatronics had been dumped here." Mickey remembered. "My question is what's powering them."

"There it is again!" Oswald hissed, turning to his left. He quickly pulled out his pen light from his pocket and clicked it on as he shined it into the woods. "Who's there!? We won't hurt you, we're here to help."

The two looked out into what they could see by Oswald's flashlight into the overgrown jungle only for nothing to move.

"We're coming closer, ok?" Mickey offered, clicking on his headlamp before taking the lead into the overgrown with Oswald close behind. "You can come out. We're not going to hurt you. Amanda? Luke? Harley? Any of you around?"

"We should've brought a machete." Oswald complained, swatting as branches and long grasses came up to his head. He through a hand up at a branch that wacked his ear only for something to drop out of the tree. He swung his light over at it only to squeak in surprise.

"What?" Mickey asked, turning around to see Oswald frozen. He looked at what the rabbit had his light on only to gag.

"Well, I think we found Amanda." Oswald said, his voice cracking as he found himself unable to look away. Only a meter away from where he stood laid a female head with the spinal cord still attached as if her head had been ripped from her body.

"I wonder where her body is." Mickey gulped, turning away.

"Hopefully not in any more trees." Oswald said, his feet following his brother as his eyes stayed on the disembodied head. He shivered before fully following the mouse. "I hope the other two didn't end up like that."

 _ **Gr gr k k grk**_

The two froze in fear as the sound of scratching mettle came from right in front of them.

 _Tick-tic-tic tic tci_

"I have an EMP!" Mickey warned, pulling out the device from his pocket. The sound of crackling electricity getting closer as it flowed through the air faster.

 _tch tc tc tic Tic TiC TIC_

Oswald stepped closer to Mickey, shining his light around, trying to see what was rustling the bushes around the, coming closer. "Hit it!" Oswald hissed, his fears taking over.

Mickey swatted a hand at the rabbit as he called out, "We're not here to hurt you."

"Get off my island!" a rough metallic voice called out as a flash of electricity sparked in front of them.

Mickey flicked the switch on his EMP and aimed the coil of wires at the voice. A pop was heard before an object fell to the ground.

The two walked over to where they heard it land, surprised by what they saw.

"It really is me." Oswald said, crouching down to look at the animatronic closely. "He's been badly damaged though. Look at his jaw."

"His jaw, his outer costume, his robot skeleton." Mickey listed, lightly tapping his shoe against the skeleton structure exposed in the animatronic's leg.

"He-EIIIIII!" Oswald found his mussels contracting as electricity rushed through-out his body. Panic rushed him as he noticed the electricity jump from him to the animatronic before attacking Mickey.

After what felt like an eternity, the electricity released Oswald, only for his body to give up. The rabbit found himself dropping, never noticing when his head hit the dirt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

October 31, 2015

2:32 am

"Oswald, you awake?" Mickey hissed, poking at the fluff behind him. "Ozzy?"

Oswald slowly opened his eyes, surprise making him want to stand up only to realize he couldn't. He looked down at himself tied up in the chair only to feel another poke to his tail.

"Oswald!" Mickey hissed.

"Quit poking my tail." Oswald hissed back, finding his hands tied behind himself. "Did they seriously tie us to chairs?"

"Yap." Mickey said. "Took my EMP and your knife too."

"Lovely." Oswald rolled his eyes as his ears dropped.

"Well, at least I can see it all." Mickey pointed out.

"That's good, since they pointed me at a freakin' wall." Oswald growled, trying to keep his voice down but failing. "Any idea where we are?"

"No clue. Your phone's sitting next to the EMP." Mickey pointed out. "I'd say maybe office space?"

"What shocked us?" Oswald asked, his mind slowly filtering in what happened as his hands started moving around the ropes holding them behind his back.

"An animatronic me." Oswald froze as a shiver ran through the mouse, shaking his chair.

"These are human constructed animatronics, right?" Oswald asked.

"That's how Rick made them sound." Mickey shrugged. "Ep! Hey!"

"Sorry." Oswald moved his hands, realizing with a blush he had accidently pulled on Mickey's tail. "I didn't think these animatronics could come to life like Goofy and Donald in Wasteland."

"That's why they threw us to this island of a wasteland, hicyuck." Goofy's voice said strangely void of emotion. The two looked towards the doorway to see a rotting animatronic Goofy just inside the room. Oswald cursed himself for not noticing the door sooner as he released what little work he had done on the ropes that tied their hands.

"So what happened?" Mickey asked, hoping to get some understanding.

"Oswald will explain." Goofy said, his mouth barely moving. "Hickyuck."

Oswald raised his eyebrow, noticing the animatronic seemed to have the 'hickyuck' programed into his voice modulator as more of hiccups. "So what happened to the humans that came here today?"

The animatronic turned his head to face Oswald, but no sound came from him.

"Well, can you untie us?" Mickey asked, exasperation in his voice. "We won't run, we need answers. Even your processor should see that."

The animatronic stared at them, not moving.

Mickey sighed, realizing there was no reasoning with the robot.

"Goofy, you can go." Animatronic Oswald's metallic voice said as the robot limped into the room.

"Huyuck." Goofy's voice said as the robot bowed his head. He quickly left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Animatronic Oswald picked up the EMP from the table in front of Mickey and stepped over so both toons could see him, his pinky finger broken as he held onto the device. "Nice little device you created." Animatronic Oswald said, careful as he looked the device over. "For toons, that is."

"We get it, sorry for shutting down your systems." Oswald said, his voice showing no apology. "We want off your island but we need to find the two remaining teens, if you haven't killed them yet."

"Sorry about the human's deaths." Animatronic Oswald said, mocking Oswald's not so apologetic voice. He looked at his cartoon counterpart as his lower jaw swung, barely on its hinges. "I may have programed the other animatronics who call this wasteland home, but they get a little defensives of the place."

"A little!?" Mickey exclaimed in surprise. "They ripped the poor girl's head off!"

"As for the other two, I don't know." Animatronic Oswald continued, his broken jaw becoming his broken animatronic body. "I'd like to get them off my island."

"Well, untie us." Oswald offered. "I can repair your joints, we get the teens and leave you and your island alone."

"Can you make sure the humans never come back to the island?" Animatronic Oswald asked.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Mickey nodded his head.

Animatronic Oswald sat the EMP back on the table, as if processing the new information. The robot turned towards the two, though only able to see Mickey's face due to how they were sitting. "He can really fix me?" the animatronic asked.

"He created and maintained three animatronics for years." Mickey explained. "Ya, he can fix you. I wanna know how come you're alive."

"The humans wondered the same." Animatronic Oswald admitted. He looked towards the closed door and said. "Goofy."

The door opened, showing the animatronic standing there.

"Call in Mickey and Donald. Take Daisy and Pluto and find the two humans." Animatronic Oswald ordered.

Goofy closed the door, giving no acknowledgment. Leaving the three alone.

"How many animatronics are on this island?" Oswald asked.

"Eleven, but only six are functional." Animatronic Oswald admitted as he took the pocket knife off the table. He flicked it opened and limped over to the two before slicing the rope that held their hands behind themselves.

The two toons rubbed their wrists, glad to be able to move them again. They both leaned down to untie their feet as Animatronic Oswald pulled a tool box out from under the desk.

"As for how we came to life, an intern crossed some wires inside my suit. My first memory is of her." Animatronic Oswald admitted, his lower jaw swinging as he stopped moving to observe the two toons as they faught with the ropes holding their feet to the legs of the chairs. "September 10, 2012 I did what was done to me to the other animatronics in the warehouse."

Oswald finally freed himself, standing up with a stretch. "It's cool that you were able to come to life, I'm just trying to figure out something."

Animatronic Oswald stared at him as if expecting him to continue as Mickey finally stood up.

"How come everything on this island's still here?" Oswald asked. "Wasteland was built to give unused toons and attractions life."

"Wasteland?" Animatronic Oswald asked, not sure of the word to mean anything more than where he was at the moment.

"Animatronics didn't normally come to life until they made their way to Wasteland." Oswald explained, eyeing the animatronic. He shook his head to clear it before looking into to the tool box to find what he needed to fix the animatronic.

The sound of heavy footsteps got the toons attentions to the door just in time to see animatronic Mickey bang open the door. His strangely human shaped eyes not fitting in the toon shaped eye holes. It eyed the toons, a frown on its face as crackling of electricity sounded in its throat.

"Mickey, stop." Animatronic Oswald ordered, ending the crackling growl. "Where's Donald?"

"Goofy is still looking for him." Animatronic Mickey replied, keeping his human eyes on the toons.

"Go up to the second floor and stay there until the humans are gone." Animatronic Oswald ordered.

The robot left the room, following his orders.

"What happened to his eyes?" Mickey asked.

"His first pair were destroyed." Animatronic Oswald explained, keeping still as Oswald worked on his jaw. "I replaced them."

"So do you repair the other animatronics?" Oswald asked, tightening the robot's lower aw so the animatronic could close it.

"Yes."

Oswald tightened once more and took a step back. "There, try that out."

Animatronic Oswald opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sliding the jaw back and forth.

"I'll need you to sit down so I can fix your limp." Oswald said, looking for the right tools in the box.

Animatronic Oswald limped over to the chair Mickey had been tied to and dropped down.

"Why _did_ you tie us up?" Mickey asked, leaning against the desk.

"Mickey and Goofy considered you two a threat." Animatronic Oswald admitted as his eyes followed his cartoon counterpart kneeling down in front of him. "Goofy is more level headed, preventing Mickey from killing you."

"Well, thank Goofy." Mickey said, surprised it had to be his counterpart. "Hopefully he'll be able to find the last two teens."

"Hey Mic, pass me that nut I put on the table." Oswald asked, holding out a hand towards the mouse as the other held something in place in the animatronic's leg.

Mickey did as he was asked, handing Oswald the small nut.

Oswald twisted the nut into place and smiled. "There, try it out."

Animatronic Oswald stood up as Oswald pushed himself backwards to give the robot space. The robot took a few steps, the limp no longer evident.

Animatronic Oswald turned to look at Oswald only for a high pitched scream followed by a sharp electrical crackle hit the air. Animatronic Oswald froze as the surge of electricity flowed through his body before he dropped to the ground.

"Get off my island!" a new metallic voice ordered just outside the office.

Mickey quickly grabbed his EMP off the table and followed Oswald out of the office only for a teen to screech to a halt with his arms covering his face.

"Kid, calm down!" Mickey ordered, yelling over the teen's screams.

The teen dropped his arms slowly and looked down at the toons. "You're not robots?"

"Great deduction, Sherlock." Oswald sneered.

"Get off!" the metallic voice ordered, startling the teen into a jump.

The three turned to see a disfigured Donald animatronic, a leg replaced with a plank of wood giving him a distinct thumping limp as his glowing red eyes stared them down.

"I hope this thing's got another charge!" Mickey hoped as he stepped in front of the teen with the EMP pointed directly at the robot and hit the switch.

Animatronic Donald froze in his jaunt before collapsing to the floor.

"Any idea where the other dude is?" Oswald asked as he led the two around Animatronic Donald's body and out the building.

"He went into the lake." The teen recalled with a shiver. "I…I think a gader got him."

"What's your name?" Mickey asked, hoping to comfort him as he noticed Oswald looking around, unsure.

"Harley. Harley Davis."

"And you work at the park?" Mickey asked, noticing the teen's outfit to be a vender's uniform.

"Ya, Luke came up with the idea and..and.." Harley's voice trailed off.

"Who all came out here?" Oswald asked, putting on a brave face as he hoped he led them back to the dock.

"Luke, me, Amanda, and Aleta." Harley listed, "Have you found the girls?"

"Aleta made it back to the main land, Amanda wasn't so lucky." Mickey admitted.

A moment of silence fell between the three before Harley asked, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yap." Oswald lied, wishing he still had his phone but knew it wouldn't work still, after being so close to two electromagnetic pulses. They took a right on what was left off the path only for the sound of water lapping at a shore to come to them a second before the dock appeared. Oswald took a sigh of relief before saying, "See, here's the boat. Let's get off this island."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

October 31, 2015

3:02 am

"Harley!" Aleta's voice called out as soon as the three made it close to the security office building. She embraced him, surprising the teen into a blush. She let go and asked, "Where's Luke and Amanda?"

"Ya Mickey, where are they?" Rick asked, surprised.

"We've got a lot to talk about." Mickey admitted.

"Aleta, you might wanna sit down." Harley offered, not sure how the girl would take it.

-.-.-.-

Oswald and Mickey found themselves sitting on a bench, watching a group of Oswald's kids riding the magic carpet ride.

"You know what, I'm ready to go ahead and get onto Trick or Treat." Oswald admitted, leaning back on the bench. "Anything to get tonight out of my head."

"Can't blame us, can you?" Mickey asked. The two sat in silence as screams of excitement came from all around them.

"Mickey, Oswald, you're back!" Minnie's voice exclaimed, getting the two to turn to their left and watch their two ladies walking over to them. Minnie held a cotton candy as Ortensia ate a pretzel.

"How did it go on Discovery Island?" Ortensia asked, getting a hug from her husband.

"The teens are going home now." Mickey said, forcing a smile.

Oswald eyed his brother but kept his mouth shut as Minnie nodded. "That's good. They should be in serious trouble, worrying everyone like that."

"We're going to check the shops, you wanna come?" Ortensia asked.

"No, we're going to relax our feet for now. Maybe later." Oswald said.

"Ok, call me if you need me." Ortensia smiled.

"Oh, I, um, lost my phone on the island." Oswald admitted.

"Really?" Ortensia asked, surprised. "We'll have to replace that soon then."

"You two have fun, we'll catch up later." Mickey said, his smile still plastered to his face.

"Ok, see you." Minnie said before the two walked away.

Oswald looked at Mickey and waited till the girls were out of earshot before asking, "Why?"

"Do you wanna ruin their fun even more?" Mickey asked.

"No, but if Ortensia finds out the truth, I'll never hear the end of it." Oswald pointed out.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Let them have this." Mickey pointed out, turning back to watch his nephews having fun.

Oswald sighed, knowing his brother had the best intentions. He leaned back on the bench, wishing the night to be over.

The End


End file.
